Forever
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Hmm, let me think. This is about what Momiji feels like when she thought Kusanagi was dead. I hope you like it. ^-^


FOREVER  
By: Little Washu ^_^  
  
A/N: Hi! ^_^ I'm Little Washu. I want to say a few things about this fanfic before I start. First of all It's in Momiji's P.O.V. This fic will start off right after Kusanagi falls into the lake after Murakumo sliced and diced him. sniff I hate that part. Anyway, It's how I think Momiji might have felt when she thought Kusanagi was dead. It starts at the very end of the episode "Goodbye? No Way! A Tearful Farewell?". Enjoy! ^-^  
  
  
"Kusanagi...............Kusanagi.................KUSANAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This can't be happening! This is wrong! I didn't see what I just saw, did I? NO! I won't believe it! He can't be gone! He has to be alive! He can't be dead!!  
  
I sit in the lake, crying. The freezing water has little effect on my body now. I feel alone and empty. I feel my self sobbing as the burning, salty tears as they fall from eyes, but all I can hear is his scream of agony and the slash of his body as it hit the smooth surface of the lake. It plays over and over again in my mind, like a nightmare that won't go away.  
  
It's all my fault!! If I had only gotten here sooner, he might still be here! If I hadn't gone back to the iwatto to try and stop Kaede and Susano-o he'd still be here now! That was obviously a bad decision on my part. They still got what they wanted.  
  
How can this happen? It's not suppose to be like this! We were suppose to be together! You promised me, Kusanagi! You promised you'd come back to me! You lied!! How can you come back to me when you're........No- I won't believe it! Not now! Not yet! I can't believe you're dead. I have to have hope. I have to believe that you'll come back to me and be my protector once again. No, you're more than a protector to me. I loved you, Kusanagi. I still love you and I'll never stop loving you.  
  
It's strange. I hardly believe it myself. I'm not sure how it happened, but I fell I love with the man who once wanted to kill me.   
  
The day I met you will forever be etched in my mind. In some aspects, that day could be considered one of the worst days I've had. But it will always be a special day for me. It was the day I found out my destiny as the Kushinada and that I had a twin sister. I also received my mitama from Orochi. Most importantly, I met you.  
  
It feels like yesterday. Ha. Listen to me now, Kusanagi! You've turned me into a sappy romantic! Not that that's a bad thing, as long as it's with you. You have to come back to me. I don't know if I can live without you beside me. I'm not sure if I can go on.  
  
I hear something. Something is coming. It sounds like...like a .......a car. I'm too tired to turn and look. My despondency is broken by the sound of my name being called.  
  
"Momiji!"  
  
I know that voice.  
  
"Momiji! What are you doing sitting in the lake? You'll get sick!" Leave it to Ms. Takeuchi to worry about me.  
  
It seems that she's not alone. Mr. Kunikida has come also. Just great. I don't need them to see me like this. They don't need to see me cry. I'm the Kushinada! I'm suppose to be strong for myself and all the people of Japan. I can't be weak!  
  
"What happened Momiji? Where's Kusanagi?" If only Mr. Kunikida hadn't mentioned his name, I could've been strong. I couldn't help it! I cried, more than before.  
  
"He's gone! I was too late! Murokumo got him. Kusanagi...is....." I couldn't go on. My sobbing continued as the salty tears ran down my face faster than before.  
  
Mr. Kunikida and Ms. Takeuchi helped me out of the freezing water of the lake and wrapped a blanket around me before the cold wind could hit me.  
  
"Don't worry, Momiji. Everything is going to be ok." Ms. Takeuchi assured me. I tried to believe her, but I couldn't find the strength to say anything. I feel lost and alone. If Kusanagi was dead, then I knew I would always be alone without him. He makes me complete.  
  
I don't remember walking to the car or getting into it. All I remember is the ache that I felt all through my body, but what hurt most of all was my heart. It's broken without you, Kusanagi. My heart is shattered like a fragile, crystal vase.  
  
I look out the car's window. The rain pours in heavy sheets, pelting the ground with great force as the wind whips it in the air. How perfect. The weather symbolizes my mood perfectly. A storm outside for the one in my heart, or at least what's left of it. A bolt of lightening darts across the sky quickly followed by a loud boom of thunder.  
  
I never liked the thunder. When there's a thunderstorm, I feel as if there's something enjoying my suffering every time a bolt hits the ground.  
  
I involuntarily tremble.  
  
I can't let this get to me. I have to strong, for my sake and Kusanagi's. I have to be strong so I can find a way to bring him back to me. So that we're together again.  
  
Mr. Kunikida and Ms. Takeuchi are discussing the events that took place today and what they should do to try and save Japan. I hardly hear their conversation. I'm too busy thinking about Kusanagi. I take a deep breath to try and calm my already frazzled nerves.  
  
Suddenly, I feel him. I feel Kusanagi! He's alive! I know he is. He has to be. I feel him through my mitama. My mitama glows a light blue. I lay my hands over it and sigh in relief. He's got to be alive! And if he is alive, I'll find him!  
  
Even if it takes me 'till eternity to do it, I'll find you, Kusanagi. No one can stop me. Not the Arigami, not Murokumo, not Susano-o, not even Kaede. I'll find you and we'll be together again, just like before. We'll fight the Arigami and save Japan together, just like it was meant to be.  
  
You're my only love, Kusanagi, and I'll see to it that we'll be together.  
  
Forever.  
  
The End ^-^  
  
How was that for my first Blue Seed fanfic? I think I did a damn good job if you ask me, but if you don't think so then tell me. Just go easy. I'm not made of stone ya' know. Until later, ja ne! ^_^  



End file.
